Rescheduling?
by Justarandompersonn
Summary: *First Fan-Fic* Callie and arizona have a dinner date but are they going to make it or will they get distracted? (smutt)


Arizona POV

''Callie I can't find my other shoe! have you seen it? because if we miss this dinner you'll have to reschedule I did it  
last time. Callie! are you even help-'' as soon as I had turned around my words caught in my throat Callie is stood there  
wearing nothing but a mischievous grin whilst holding my black heel in here right hand. ''Looking for this baby?'' all I  
could do was give a week nod ''Well you'll have to come and get it'' Callie stares me down and with a nod my feet move of  
their own accord before i could even stand in front of here my shoe landed on the floor with a thud, her hand were on my  
hips as she pushes me up against the wall and her lips attack my neck.

Callie POV

I hear her release a moan from the back of her throat as my lips move from her neck to her mouth, I nip at her bottom lip  
whilst she slips her tongue into my mouth and pushes me back until my knees hit the bed and we topple backwards. ''I guess  
I'm rescheduling with teddy and Addison then?'' I pant out and all she can do is giggle and nod, i turn us over so I'm on  
top and slip my hands under her blouse, there's no teasing tonight, we both need it so I move my hands under her bra and  
start to massage her perfect breasts her nipples tighten under my touch and a moan escapes her lips, she's already undoing  
the buttons on her blouse and as soon as her blouse is open I take my hands from under her bra and undo the front clasps,  
my lips attach around her right nipple and my thumb is rubbing circles on her left nipple ''Callie please baby'' I know  
exactly what she needs so i take my hand of her breast and trail down her stomach until i reach the buttons to her slacks  
i pop them open quickly I start to trail her slacks down her perfectly long legs and throw them on the floor and i see a  
matching pair of red lacy panties i can already see how wet she is and it only makes the throb increase between my legs, I  
start to kiss up her legs and nibble on the inside of her thighs untill I reach her throbbing center ''You need this huh?  
no teasing right baby?''

Arizona POV

''no, no teasing plea-'' As soon as the words leave my mouth she slides my panties to the side and takes a long lick of my  
soaking slit, I throw my head back and my legs automatically try to clamp her in place but she's having no of it and opens  
my legs wider and begins to suck on my throbbing clit ''Fuck! Cal- Oh!'' I swear I can see stars right now and i know she  
hasn't even started, her thumb comes to my clit and starts rubbing tight circles as her tongue swirls around my entrance  
''Please! Calliope baby please!'' she just looks up with a sweet smile ''What do you need babe? my fingers? you need me to  
fill you up?'' she says and my eyes roll to the back of my head ''Fingers cal! you said no teasing Callie'' and just like  
that she sinks two fingers into my opening and starts curling her fingers vigorously ''fuck! baby I'm gonna cum! make me  
cum!''

Callie POV

my two fingers are sliding out of her with easy so i decide to add another finger as i slam into her, i can hear the  
springs of the bed straining along with Arizona's moans which have turned in to yelps of ecstasy i move up her body and  
slip my tongue into her mouth as she grabs on to my shoulders and digs her nails into my skin which only make me pump into  
her slick pussy faster and harder, her legs are wrapped around my back and her breath is hot in my ear i know her orgasm  
is approaching fast so i don't let up my thumb finds her clit and i rub on it in a rapid pace my fingers begin to curl and  
i hit that sweet spot which makes her nails dig into me harder and her teeth are biting into my neck ''Callie! Oh! Fuck!  
I'm coming'' and just like that her walls spasm around my fingers as she sucks me in further and then her body goes limp.

Arizona POV

when i finally come around Callie is peppering my face with kisses ''Hey beautiful welcome back!'' she whispers ''How long  
was i out?'' I ask her ''a few minutes guess i have magic fingers although the three weeks we've been together I never  
took you for a squirter'' she giggles in my ear all i can do is grab her face and giver her a sweet kiss ''Let me get  
myself together and ill pay you back'' i tell her ''Actually if we grab a shower real quick we could probably still make  
the dinner I changed my mind about rescheduling Addison is kinda scary when she's pissed'' Callie confesses and I start  
laughing ''race you there baby'' I say as i sprint off to the shower.


End file.
